


Live in the moment

by mameshibes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Oops, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mameshibes/pseuds/mameshibes
Summary: A night where you forget reality. [ Modern/College AU ]





	Live in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure smut but it got a little feelsy, whoops. This is my first time really writing smut so I hope I wasn’t too clinical about it or anything! I’m thinking of making a part two but I don’t know. Let me know what you think!

You knew it was too good to be true, but in the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Exchanging heated kisses, his mouth finding your neck as his hands fiddle with the waistband of your jeans. You let out a gasp as his lips latched onto a spot that sent tingles up your spine, and you grabbed at his sleeves. “My room’s just down the hallway, Bucky,” you mutter, the man before you nodding in understanding and letting you lead the way. It was a silly thought, but you wished he’d held your hand during that small, barely half a minute walk to your dorm room.

As soon as the door shut behind you, his lips found yours again as he pushed up against you, his body feeling impossibly close as you practically felt the heat radiating off his body. And you, you were drunk on the warmth he offered, and almost as if afraid that he’d vanish if you didn’t hold him as tightly as you could. You wondered if the way you dug your nails into his sides bothered him at all, but if anything it just seemed to turn him on more.

He pulled back briefly to breathe in deep, and he looked over at you as if seeming to consider something. You took the moment to take in his visage, the proof of your frantic make-out session on his swollen lips, the way his slicked-back hair had loosened up and now vaguely fell in front of his forehead, the short locks giving him a more boyish appearance. Your mind almost led you to the conclusion that he was starting to regret this, when he seemed to snap out of his trance and kissed you again.

“Where’s your bed, baby?” he whispered between kisses, and you quickly gestured at the general direction. Bucky suddenly hoisted you up around his waist, still lip-locked he carried you to your bedroom and laid you down. He hovered over you, hands resting besides your head, and you noticed how heavy his breaths had gotten.

“Are you sure about this?” you asked him, and the silence that followed felt like an eternity. You refused to meet his eyes, for if you were to look at them again you feared that he could see right through you and your act.

“Yeah… yeah. Everyone’s at the party, right? We don’t even have to be quiet,” he confirmed, adding a sorry attempt at humour, but you could hear the subtle undertones of hurt clear as a day. He was hurt, and you would comfort him—you wished you could say that’s how it usually was, but you honestly weren’t sure if you were ever really that close to Bucky. Maybe one day. Your heart held onto the fact that he’d chosen you and only you tonight.

As you reached up to kiss him again, your hands wrapping around his neck to meet at his back, he placed a soft kiss on your collarbone. His right hand still resting besides you, his left hand found itself stroking your thigh, and you briefly cursed yourself for not wearing a skirt for this very occasion. As his hand travelled up, his fingers curled around the hem of your shirt.

“May I?” he spoke sporting his signature smile, the one he had all the ladies falling head over heels over. The one he had you falling head over heels over. You gave him a nod and kissed him, after which he helped you pull your shirt off. His hand immediately went to your breast, giving it a soft squeeze as he kissed a trail down your other breast. You let out a sigh as he pulled up your bra, mouth immediately latching onto your nipple, giving the hardened bud slow, circular licks. Letting out a few moans, your hands found his hair and as his other hand went to play with your other nipple, you bucked up into him. You were starting to feel It in your groin, the need for friction increasing by the second.

Apparently, he felt the same, as he momentarily pulled away from you, putting his knees on the bed and pulling your legs around him. You took this moment to fully undo your bra, tossing it off to the side. Bucky returned his attention to your breasts, now grinding himself into you as well. In retrospect, it was rather hilarious, the two of you desperately dry humping like a bunch of horny teenagers. God did it turn you on though, you could feel yourself getting wetter every time you felt his clothed erection press up against you, and your heartbeat must’ve sped up a thousand times. Really, it was hard to think he couldn’t hear it, though given all the breathy noises the two of you were making, perhaps it was lost on him.

He was truly perfect, he knew just when enough was enough. On the edge of overstimulation, he pulled back and his hands went to undo the button of your jeans. Moving your legs to the side, he tugged your trousers off and immediately, his head dove back into the crook of your neck, sucking on your skin. You hummed in delight, and soon you felt his hand stroking you through your panties. Even though you hadn’t done anything to him yet, he seemed out of breath, and you secretly prided yourself from making the one and only James Buchanan Barnes feel this way.

The cool touch of his fingers against your hot skin made you close your eyes, his thumb finding your sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbing circles on it. You arched your back again, and after he dragged his fingers over your slit a few times, he pushed one of his fingers into you. You gasped at the intrusion, your breaths becoming more laboured as he continued to work both your clit and your hole. Eventually, he added another finger, now curling  them inside you while his thumb was still rolling circles. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of you, returning his mouth to yours with more desperate kisses, and you gladly returning his passion in full.

As his pace quickened, you could feel the pressure building up inside of you, your hips bucking up more frequently to meet his motions. Everything just felt so good, and when the tears threatened to spill over as you were nearing your climax, Bucky kissed you once more as he helped you over the edge, barely slowing down until he knew you were satisfied. As you felt yourself clench around his fingers as your orgasm overwhelmed you like a riptide. He knew how to read your body too well, and continued to softly rub you while you were riding out your first orgasm of that night, his hand eventually stilling.

After a brief pause, he moved back to stand before the bed, hurriedly taking off his shirt and throwing it away, then quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down in one go. You sat up to watch him, licking your lips as you looked him over, your gaze starting at his Adonis belt and settling on his hard cock, the head dripping with pre-cum. He noticed your stare, and he grabbed his cock, giving it a few strokes and moaning, clearly in an attempt to give you a show. You eagerly crawled over to the edge of the bed, wanting nothing more than to wrap your lips around him.

He brought the tip to your lips, looking at you with dilated pupils, the lust clouding his gaze making it hard to see those trademark baby blues. This man was going to be the death of you. You opened your wide to accustom his size, wrapping your hands around the base and starting to pump at a gradual pace. Bobbing your head up and down his length, you alternated between sucking on him, giving the tip gentle little licks, and licking long strokes up his shaft. The contrast drove him crazy, and from the way he was groaning and shutting his eyes you knew he had to be close. Suddenly, he pushed your head from his cock, taking a moment to steady his breathing with his eyes closed. You looked up at him in expectation.

“That’s… that’s enough, I just- I need to be inside you right now,” he spoke, voice hoarse. “Do you have a-?”

You reached over to your bedside cabinet, reaching into the drawer to pull a condom out. He climbed onto the bed once more and laid down on his side, next to you. You propped yourself up on your elbows, opening the package and grabbing the condom out of it.

“You know, I can-“ he started, but you cut him off.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll do it,” you said with a smile. You rolled the condom around his length, looking up at him while doing so. You grinned at him as you saw his breath hitch. He gulped as you kissed the tip once more before hoisting your leg over his side, bringing him down as you sat up over him. He gulped, and for a moment you saw that worry again, but it was soon replaced by a smirk of his own.

“Take as long as you’d like, doll,” he said, grabbing onto your hips. You reached down and grabbed his dick, dragging the tip over your pussy lips a few times before slowly sinking down on him. You felt his head push past your walls, and you were at a loss of breath over how impossibly wide he seemed to be stretching you. Focusing on regulating your breathing while taking in more of him, his hands went to cup your ass, something you were grateful for as you started to feel the strain on your legs.

The stretch burned in a way that was nothing but delicious to you, and now that he was supporting you, your hands went up to play with your breasts. He looked up at you hungrily, licking his lips at the sight of you playing with yourself. “Lean down babe,” he instructed, and you did as he said. He sucked on your nipple again, occasionally carefully biting on the skin surrounding it while you took all of him in. Once he was fully sheathed inside of your warm hole, you both took a moment to just feel. His cock was filling you up so good, and you knew then that he ruined any other man for you.

After a moment, you clenched down on his cock which earnt you a groan. Slowly, carefully, he started moving his hips. At first, he merely rocked back and forth, but soon he was taking himself almost fully out of you, then pushing back in. As the slide eased up, so too did the pleasure you were feeling increase. The way the head of his cock dragged on your walls had you seeing stars, your head still buried in the crook of his neck as the pillow muffled your moans.

His pace quickened, and soon you felt him slamming in and out of you. The quick and precise thrusts not only had your hips pressed into his in a way that felt more than natural, but it also had him hitting all the right spots. You knew he was observant, but to learn what you liked so easily was nothing short of praiseworthy, and you let him know.

“Fuck, that feels so good, right- ah! Right there!” you cried between moans and he turned his head to kiss and suck onto your ear.

“God, you feel so good pretty baby, so warm. Your pretty pussy’s clenching around my cock so tightly, you like that babe?”

“Ah- yes!”

As you kept crying out, he reached between your bodies to play with your clit again, the added pressure being almost too much for you. You felt the pressure in your stomach again and began meeting his thrusts with more vigour.

“You gonna come for me baby? You gonna come all over my cock?” he said, spurring you on. “Hold on baby, I’m almost there with you.”

His pace sped up, and you clenched around him to add to the friction. He groaned and suddenly flipped you over, pressing down on you so tightly it almost felt as if he were afraid you’d be the one letting go, but neither his hand nor his hip ever let up. His mouth came to suck on the now slick with sweat skin of your neck, before passionately kissing you again.

“Fuck, I’m so close doll- come with me, come for me pretty baby,” he groaned again, spurring you on as you felt your second climax coming to you. You clenched around him tightly, and it had a clear effect on him as he closed his eyes and let out an almost guttural groan, quickly grabbing onto your head and pulling you into the most feverish kiss you’d ever experience. He spilled himself in the condom as he felt your walls pulsating around him, and he continued to gently rock in and out of you as you both rode out your orgasms.

Pulling himself up, he pulled off the condom and stood up to throw it away.

“Bathroom’s to the right,” you called after him, your voice strained. You heard the door to your bathroom close, and he came out a few minutes later. You were still laying on the bed, your chest still heaving in the aftermath of your union. He let out a sigh and joined you back on the bed, draping an arm over you as he let out a blissful sigh. He held you to his chest and you eagerly snuggled closer to him, allowing yourself to forget the reality of the situation for but a moment.

You’d have plenty of time to think about it later, when you woke up to find him and every trace of him gone from your room. He was perfect and your lovemaking was perfect, but you would only be fooling yourself if you called it that. Bucky- no, James never loved you and never would, but you were the easiest girl at the party where he was trying to drink away his sorrows. His sorrows, the fact that he couldn’t get Natasha Romanoff to look at him, and you sympathised with him in a way.

James Buchanan Barnes never looked at you before the party, and never looked at you after it either, but you were a hopeless, lovesick fool.


End file.
